


Play Fight

by TearsOfWinter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter
Summary: Fenris' training Anders hand to hand combat, but Anders tries to cheat his way out of it.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Play Fight

Anders landed in the grass flat on his back with a thud. A wheezing breath escaped his lips- all that he was capable of after he got the air knocked out of him. With unblinking eyes, he stared up at the wide, open sky and thought to himself, _"Why me?"_

"Again," Fenris said. Gracefully, he spun the sparring staff behind his back, and offered a hand to Anders. "Your left side was wide open. Guard it better."

Golden eyes narrowed, glaring at the smirking elf. "I'll have you know," he rasped, "I was a battlemage. I fought darkspawns and brood mothers. I helped take down a High Dragon. I-"

"-got beaten by an elf. If you don't get better at fighting _without_ magic, you won't survive. You can't depend on me protecting you forever."

Anders scowled. Almost, just a _lmost,_ he wanted to called Fenris "Warden Commander". Sometimes the blighted elf reminded him of his long-ago leader. Tabris also loved trouncing his ass left and right for training purposes. What was wrong with a mage relying on his magic in battle? The point of having a mage on your side was _because_ of their magic.

"If I run out of mana, I can down some lyrium. Better than getting my ass kicked by you until I'm black and blue."

Fenris raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking in amusement. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I doubt the enemies will wait for you to finish sucking me off before they cut us down."

Anders made a disgusted sound as he grabbed the proffered hand. "Not that kind of lyrium, lecher."

"Lecher? You never complained before."

Bent over, Fenris was in a vulnerable position, or so Anders thought. He swiped his leg at Fenris' ankle, but instead of falling to the side, Fenris fell on top of him.

Despite what other's thought, Anders was a survivor. It was more than luck that got him this far; paranoia, vigilance, and a strong defense was what kept him alive, but even his experience failed him as Fenris pressed his full weight on top of him. One second he was facing the elf, the next he was flipped over, eating grass as he was pinned to the ground by a hard body.

His reaction was immediate and unthinking. When you've been in literally more fights than you can count, often against opponents much bigger than you who have no compunction at all about fighting dirty, you learn a few things. Anders tried them all and then some, yet Fenris didn't budge.

He rolled onto his back, but only because Fenris allowed it. Maneuvers that had taken others by surprised, Fenris easily countered, forcing Anders to improvise wildly. The elf managed to slam his arms against his sides, pulling Anders hard against him in the process.

Fenris' power and strength was achingly familiar to Anders. His lover's lyrium crackled along his skin, warring with his own magic. Anders tried to knee him in a sensitive area- anything to gain an upper hand- but Fenris slipped a leg between his, crushing him between his body and the ground.

The fight paused. Anders couldn't break free, but Fenris couldn't press his advantage without risking him slipping free. Fenris' breath came fast. The solid feel of that solid chest moving up and down against Anders' brought a different sense of emotion. His entire body clenched, his breath heaved, nipples hardening. He shivered, caught between fury and arousal, and stared up into a face that reflected his lust.

Fenris' grip tightened, setting Anders' pulse pounding in his ears. The fight-or-flight instinct kicked in, but despite wanting to struggle and break free, Anders melted against him. It wasn't a huge change. They were already as close as they could bodily get, but it felt different. A second earlier, Fenris' resembled carved rock. Now it was warm, muscled flesh. His hold loosened, changing into something closer to an embrace. It felt so shockingly good, Anders shifted luxuriously against the muscular thigh spreading his legs and slid his arms out of Fenris' grasp.

Anders ran his hand up his chest, and the prick of Fenris' nipples through his thin vest brought a sudden surge of desire, hard and piercing. He twined his arms around the elf's neck, fingers carding through his hair. "Fenris," he murmured, arching up against the weight holding him down.

Fenris' eyes dropped, tangibly caressed a path across Anders' body. "Yes?"

The blond pulled Fenris close, whispering his lips along the other's mouth in a soft kiss, breathing in the warm, sweet scent of a man. He felt the start of a genuine smile against his mouth, and in his mind's eye, he saw the telltale dimple appear on Fenris' cheek. "You're not supposed to smile," he sighed, nibbling the plump bottom lip he was tasting. "Act more troubled by this."

Fenris hummed against Anders' mouth, entranced by the feel of the mage writhing, rubbing up and against him.

...Anders jerked down hard on Fenris' hair, forcing his head back. He moved his other hand to the center of the elf's chest and pushed. He spun, using his momentum to reverse their position, Fenris on the floor while Anders straddled his thighs. "Ha! Rule number one, never let your guard down! I finally win!"

"Same goes to you," Fenris said through gritted teeth. In a lightning movement, Fenris hooked his hand behind Anders' leg and jerked back, unbalancing the mage that he ended up back on his back. "I think I like this position better, don't you?"

Groaning, and not from pleasure, Anders slumped back, his head hitting the grass. "I give up. If even seduction doesn't work, nothing will."

"Perhaps not on darkspawns or bandits, but they work on me." Fenris hauled Anders over his shoulder as if the mage weighed nothing. Ander yelped when a hand smacked his ass. "Now for my reward for training you."


End file.
